Let's Show Respect! End Credits
End Credits *Executive Producers: Dennis Deshazer *Supervising Producer and Director: Jim Rowley *Writer: Stephen White *Production Designer: Jess Nelson *Production Supervisor: Jeff Gittle *Musical Director: Joe Phillips, Bob Singleton *Lyricist/Composer: Stephen White *Associate Director: Eric Smith *Perfomnce Director: Penny Wilson *Edacational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko Ph D & Margie Larsen M Ed *Cast *'Barney (Carey Stinson as body performer, Bob West as voice)' *'B.J. (Kyle Nelson as body performer, Patty Wirtz as voice)' *'Baby Bop (Jennifer Romano as body performer, Julie Johnson as voice)' *'Tosha (Hope Cervantes)' *'Min (Pia Manalo)' *'Shawn (John David Bennett II)' *'Carlos (Corey Lopez)' *'Kristen (Sara Hickman)' *'Derek (Rickey Carter)' *'Stephen (Chase Gallatin)' *'Kelly (Rebecca Wilson)' *'Megan (Lacy Cavalier)' *'Grace (Maddie Rose)' *'Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen)' *'Tina (Jessica Zucha)' *'Michael (Brian Eppes)' *'Amy (Becky Swonke)' *'Luci (Leah Gloria)' *'Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe)' *'Rachel (Hunter Pecunia)' *'Kami (Makayla Crawford)' *'Whitney (Kayla S. Levels)' *'Stacy (Alyssa Franks)' *'Laura (Julia Nicholson)' *'Shanda (Leyda Aleyli)' *'Olivia (Brenna Demerson)' *'Jesse (Dean DeLuna)' *'Joshua (Jaren Lewison)' *'Natalia (Montse Hernandez)' *'Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones)' *'Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen)' *'Emma (Deborah Cole)' *'Me-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones)' *'Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) ' *Production Manager: Sandra Jantzen *Associate Director: Brian Mack *Stage Manager: Elizabeth Velten *Wardrobe Supervisor Designer: Lisa O. Albertson *Manager of Music Services: Jill Hance *Lightning Designer: Lowry Perry *Post Production Supervisor: David Baertsch *Editor: McKee Schmidt *Audio Director: David Boothe *Technical Operations Supervisior: Randy Breelove *Video Engineer: Bink Williams *Camera Opertators: Larry Allens, Mark Anderson, Oz Coleman, Bruce Harmon, Tommy Turner *Production Audio: Ron Balentine *Boom Operators: Al Ray David Smith *Production Videotape: Dudley Asaff *Production Audio Assistant: Braden McDonald *Key Grip: *Buz Cannon *Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis *Best Boy Electric: James Edwards *Scenic Designer: Bob Phillips *Associate Production Designer: Barry Phillips *Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks *Props/Special Effects: David Cobbs *Leadman: Tim Thomason *Storyboards: Jimmy Ellis *Makeup Designs: Jeanie L. D'iorio Jimi White *Hair Stylist: Debra Hertle Haefling *Assistant to Preformance Director: David Voss *Production Assistant Director: Sue Shinn *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings & Kelly Maher *Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey *Costume Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry *Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton *Construction Foreman: Bennie Miles *Carpenters: Mike Fisher, Charloes Hodgers & Ed Larson *Swing Crew: Carmelo Gomez *Scenic Painters: Chad Isham & Mike Rainey *Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst *Costume Sewing: Traci Hutton, Natalie Sergi-Saari & Susie Thennes *Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N.Blevins, Janet Bush & Kristen Schaffner *Costume Technician: Chris Reedy *Post Production Engineering: James Johnson *Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish *Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain *Special Video Effects: Reel FX, Inc *Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton *Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle *Assistant Accountant: John Brooks *Production Secretary: Austin Gray *Production Assistant: Joel Zoch *Production Intern: Diana Romaine *Musical Coordination: Jill Hance, Charles King & Johnathan Smith *For Singleton Productions, Inc: Larry Haron, Braden McDonald, Mike Pietzsch & Elizabeth Sarlos *Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin *Children's Supervisor: D'Wayne Hull *Field Production: Duane Condor *Security Coordinator: Jim Elrod *EMT Coordinator: Bobby Butler *"I Love You" Lyrics by Lee Bernstien (BMI) *Original Barney, Baby Bop and B,J. costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates *Excutive in Charge: Richard C. Leach *Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer *Copyright 1996 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Category:Barney